Different solar tracking mechanisms have been developed to track the sun to collect and/or convert solar energy as a “free” form of energy. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,773, 4,165,734, 4,249,511, 4,546,756, 5,275,149, 5,632,823, 6,284,968, 8,151,787, 8,322,332 and published U.S. patent application US 2010/0326427 A1 all teach devices performing this function but most utilize parabolic receivers or complex drive systems requiring multiple electric motors controlled by processors and sophisticated software all requiring absolute uninterrupted electrical power. With much of the developing world cooking with wood, thus depleting their local forests with 2,000,000 deaths each year from smoke inhalation and continual loss of carbon sequestration, clearly an inexpensive alternative is called for. In remote regions of the world with no existing or reliable electrical service, use of motorized devices is a near impossible alternative. What is clearly needed then is a non electrical tracking device that can be set up and operated anywhere and that is simple to use and inexpensive to produce and distribute.